Echoes of the Past
by Gemini14
Summary: CosmoWarrior ZeroGun FrontierHarlock Saga Crossover with some elements of Doctor Who thrown in for good measure RR Please! DISCONTINUED


Echoes of the Past

Prologue

Chancellor Flavia watched as the Time Lord High Council assembled before her. Without even asking, she was aware of the grave situation that was placed before them. There was a deadly discrepancy in the time stream; something was happening in the past that could effect the entire universe.

"Deputy President Flavia, the whole council is awaiting your decision on what we should do about the illegal time travel that has been detected in the Earth's solar system." One Time Lord said, gravely.

"Has the Doctor been located?" Flavia asked, her face calm, yet pale.

"He has, but he is unable to answer summons. He's handling another matter and is too busy to come away from it." The Time Lord replied. Flavia lowered her head.

"I see. It seems that the survival of one man is riding with the decision we make here now. Riland, what other options do we have?" Flavia asked, as she fixed the youngest of the Time Lord High Council with her grim gaze.

"Madam President, I can't think of any other solution, other than using the Time Scoop, and that, of course, is illegal." Riland replied, softly.

"Then we might just have to use it. Without him, the Machine Men will overrun the galaxy they are in now, and eventually reach Gallifrey. Furthermore, we can't allow Alberich to continue disrupting time." Flavia said, ignoring the gasps of shock from the Council.

"Madam President! Don't you realize what kind of trouble you could get into?! Helping that young human could very well get you kicked out of office……………or worse!" Riland yelped.

"I realize that, but, that young human, Harlock, is the only one that stands between us and the Machine People. He's the only catalyst that can hold them back. Without him, we will be overrun. Besides, he may be the only one who can stop Alberich." Flavia said, with some desperation in her voice. With shaky agreements, the Time Lord High Council dispersed, in preparation to snatch the man named Harlock from his own time, and put him in the past.

"Riland, when Harlock and his friends arrive in the time Alberich is in, I want you to tell them what their mission is. I am counting on you." Flavia said, gravely. Riland somberly bowed.

"As you wish, Madam President." Riland said, before leaving the chamber to find a TARDIS that would be in working order.

Far away from Gallifrey, Great Harlock busily moved about his ship, doing things that needed to be done, that he hadn't needed to do in the past.

"Damn it, Tochiro! How could you do this day in and day out? This is too much bending even for me!" Great Harlock muttered, as he kneeled beside one of the consoles, wincing as his knees protested against the movement. 

"That's because he was shorter, Captain." Tadashi said, as he came from behind the captain's chair.

"That's true, but there was still a fair amount of bending down in order to reach into these consoles. I never knew just how much work went into keeping the old girl running, especially when it came to this godforsaken control room!" Great Harlock said, motioning with a sweep of his hand the partially dismantled control circuitry that was in the process of being replaced. Tadashi chuckled, then he sobered.

"We took a lot for granted back then, didn't we, Captain?" Tadashi asked. 

"Yes, we did." Great Harlock murmured, as his single eye strayed to the places where his old crew used to sit, and then where he used to stand when in battle; the ship's wheel. 

"So many things have changed, Daiba. Sometimes I just feel older than I really am. Watching Young Harlock reminds me of just what I have missed." Great Harlock said, quietly, as he looked out at the Sea of Stars, and the planet they were orbiting.

"Maybe you can regain something through traveling again. Wandering the Sea of Stars like you used to. I know it'll never be the same without Oyama Tochiro or Emeraldas, but at least you can honor them that way." Tadashi suggested. Great Harlock nodded, then jumped when an alarm blared, signaling that a message had just arrived.

"Daiba, can you patch that through? It seems we're getting a call from someone." Great Harlock said, as he rushed to get to his vantage point near the ship's wheel. The rather agitated face of Rai, the _Karyu_'s gunner, appeared on the screen.

"Thank god we've managed to reach you! We need your help!" Rai shouted.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Great Harlock asked, looking a little concerned about this turn of events.

"Our captain, Zero, the first officer and the second officer have just disappeared! There's no trace of them on board!" Rai replied.

"What?!" Great Harlock yelped, his eyes widening in shock.

"We got a message from the _DeathShadow_ as well and Young Harlock is missing too!" Rai said, his distress very evident.

"Mayu………………" Great Harlock muttered, then dashed off to where he'd last seen the young woman. There was no trace of her.

"My god, Daiba……………..what the hell's going on?" Great Harlock muttered, as he leaned on a wall, ashen-faced.

"I don't know. But I think we should go and help the crew of the _Karyu_ get back on its feet." Tadashi said, watching with dismay when the elder Harlock winced and placed a hand to his chest.

"Yes. We might be able to find some clues then. Let's go." Great Harlock said, after a moment, having collected himself and put on a calm façade. Little did either man realize just what this mass disappearance meant, or how important it would be.

Author's Note!

I realize that this isn't the best beginning, but I promise the story will get better, I promise!

Gemini


End file.
